


No importa cuantas veces

by NaniMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: No ha sido una ni dos veces las que Dean ha visto a Sam morir.





	No importa cuantas veces

No ha sido una ni dos veces las que Dean ha visto a Sam morir.

Eso es algo que no cualquiera puede decir.

Hubo algún tiempo en el que solo eran cazas normales, salir al descubrir algo, matarlo, regresar y dormir en algún motel de cuarta. Tal vez no era la mejor vida, pero sabían que tenía un fin y ayudaban a las personas. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la lucha y el esfuerzo. Las salvaban. Al final del día si Sammy, su principal motor, sonreía, Dean sabía que todo valía la pena. 

Y por eso fue tan dolorosa la primera vez, la que cualquier persona llamaría la única vez. Cuando todo lo que le quedaba fue arrancado de sus brazos y fue justamente en sus brazos donde sucedió. Y es que lo había visto caminando hacia él y luego vio al otro sujeto y pasó tan rápido. Fue lo más doloroso que alguna vez sintió, ni siquiera su propia muerte se le compara, porque era él, y aunque sabía que Sam sufriría su pérdida y no quería que Sam sufriera, no era nada comparado con él mismo sufrir la pérdida de Sam. Después de despedirse de tantas personas, tantas veces, sin nada que le asegure en realidad que Sam le sonreirá una vez más. Y aunque en realidad lo hicieran.

Estuvo la parte en la que los ángeles los traían de vuelta. ¿Por eso no debería doler? ¿Por eso no debería temer? De ninguna manera. Si alguien le dijera que no tenía de qué preocuparse que su hermano reviviría en cuestión de nada, lo hubiera golpeado. No existe forma en la que Dean se tranquilice mientras ve el cuerpo de su hermano inerte, con el brillo escapando de sus ojos, sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro, sus estúpidos ojos que siempre lo regañan en silencio, sus ojos que tanto transmiten y que luego se encuentran viendo al infinito sin ya reflejar nada más.

Porque era su hermanito, ese hermanito al que en algún momento le tuvo que cambiar los pañales, el hermanito al que le daba de comer inventando cosas, el pequeño al que vio aprender a caminar, el que antes de ser consciente de lo que les acechaba se metía en su cama cuando tenía miedo y a Dean no le quedaba otra opción que desvelarse arma en mano esperando a que su padre llegara. El hermanito que siempre fue tan buenos en sus estudios y era el favorito de los profesores a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban en cada escuela. El hermanito que algún día, quizá, podría ser algo grande que no implicara lo que ya consideraban el negocio familiar. Su orgullo.

Sólo de saber que el corazón de Sam, Sammy, su pequeño hermano, se detenía, el de Dean también lo hacía.

¿Cómo podría alguien acostumbrarse a eso?

Porque, no importa cuántas veces, ver a Sam morir destroza a Dean desde lo más profundo.


End file.
